My Baby!
by Lonley Outcast
Summary: What would happen if James rapped Lily as she was testing a fertility potion? Whats super sperm do? READ TO FIND OUT Harry Potter twin SLASH
1. Kicked Out

My Babies

Chapter 1 Betrayed

'Oh dear god,' thought 18 year old Lily Evens as she walked into her parents' home with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lily home what's wrong? Why the tears," asked Lily's mum.

"Mum you remember when at Petunia's wedding I got drunk," asked a fearful Lily as she wrung her hand nervously.

"Yes, I do why? Honey is something wrong?" asked Lil's mum worried and a little mad at Petunia and Lily's date who had spiked Lily's fruit punch.

"And that I came and left with my date?"

"Yes. If I remember correctly his name was James Potter," Lily's mum said his name as though it had left a bad taste in her mouth which it probably did.

"Yes," Lily started crying," Oh mum, that night he took advantage of me. Oh God I don't even know how I can tell Regulus!"

At this point Lily's father walks in completely oblivious.

"Tell Regulus what honey," questioned Lily's mum fearful. Lily's father stopped at hearing the boy's name (he didn't like the boy too much).

"I-I-I'm pregnant,' spoke Lily her voice barely above a whisper yet everyone in the room herd her.

"GET OUT!" bellowed her father as he turned red and the women just sat there for in shock they had not realized that he was there. "RIGHT NOW YOU WHORE!" Lily started crying harder, "I WARNED YOU THAT IF YOU HAD HIS CHILD I AND MY FAMILY WILL NOT SUPPORT YOU! You and your bastard and never allowed near us again! Pack your things and don't let the door hit you on your way out!"

"B-B-But d-d-daddy…."

"Don't but daddy me from now on I am not your father nor do you have any rights in this family. Now hurry up and get out before I call the police," he said turning his back and dragged his wife with him toward the kitchen.

Lily ran to her room muttered some hasty spells and left with nothing but a purse. Her mum tried to grab her but Lily's father held her back. As she watched her daughter leave Mrs. Even vowed to never talk to her husband again.++++++

Two hours later Petunia came to tell them that they had picked out Dudley for her baby boy that she was currently pregnant with. But once she saw her mother crying and her father drinking whiskey at 1 pm she quickly got to the bottom of things. Once they found out the truth Petunia and her father started crying with her mother.


	2. It All Comes Out

Ch 2 Potter Manor By the time that her sister got the truth out Lily was already gone. She cleaned out her 1.5 million gallons worth bank account at Gringots. She took a moment to reflect on how she made so much by just writing down her adventures and saving since the age of 15. Lily arrived at the Potter Manor intending only to stay long enough to give the Potters and friends a little eye opening book. When Lily arrived in the entrance hall she asked a sweet little house elf Tippy where James and his parents were. The little creature informed her that James was in the sitting room with friends and that Lord and Lady Potter were on their way home. So Lily walked into the sitting room, of which contained her loving boyfriend Regulus, Sirius, Narissa, and Bellatrix Black, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew, Alice and Fred Longbottom, and the object of her irritation James Potter. James was also gloating in great detail his "achievement" (rape) of one Lily Evens. To her disgust (along with everyone else's) Peter and James were hard. This got her mad at them and this whole situation, she was about to say something when James said, "Yeah, body was so fine! Too bad she had to be such a bitch about it. God give a chick the best fuck of her life and all she can say is 'No!' She even hit me! Good thing I took her wand when I had the chance." "James if she said no and you didn't stop then it's classified as rape," said Remus in disgust. "No, it just means that she's a prude," squeaked Peter, "What about our experiment? Did it work?" "Of course, she didn't expect a thing. One good placed Impireo and she was all mine, too bad she woke f=before me in the morning. I'd love to have had her permanently," sighed James forlornly. "That's illegal and she's not an animal. You're objectifying the woman I love. How dare you? I should kill you or send you to the aurors for your actions. Also what experiment did you subject Lily to?" questioned a furious Regulus. "Using a decoy whore, I gathered numerous sperm samples and combined them to make a super sperm. Then with Severus's new fertility potion with some modifications being spiked into Lily's food and drink for several weeks her body had no choice but to accept it. I knew that she was holding out on poor Reg, so she was the perfect candidate. Then I got James to help after a few potions and spells. I want to be known for something extraordinary. I am creating the perfect soldier," confessed a confused Peter. "That's why you don't underestimate a potions master. I knew the potion was going missing and had a hunch. So when I got here I got the elf, Tippy I believe, to spike your drinks with vetrism. However, I didn't think that tour treachery ran so deep. You are a vile man Peter," sneered Severus. SLAM! Everyone turned and stared at Lily in horror, realizing that she had heard everything. Lily couldn't take anymore and fled from the manor. On her way out she ran into Professor Dumbledore and Potter's parents. "Lily, my dear, what's wrong? Why are you crying? On that note why are you here," questioned Dumbledore reaching out. When Lily opened her mouth to speak through the tears, the others showed up yelling out at her. Lily cried out, "NO! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY CHILD! THEY AREN'T A WEAPON! I WILL DIE BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!" Pure magic started swirling around her knocking down everyone close to her and tearing through the manor's extensive wards. With a crack Lily disappeared never to be seen again in over ten years. 


	3. She's Back

Chapter 3  
>She's Back!<p>

It's been almost fifteen years since Lily Evens disappeared from Potter Manor. Peter had escaped in the frenzy to stop Lily from leaving. The entire wizarding world was in an uproar when Lily's mistreatment came to their attention. Peter is still being searched for and James was in St. Mungo's for almost a year recovering. Not long after his release he married his nurse, Marie. His first child, Markus, is a fourth year at Hogwarts. Not long after came his twins Godric and Nickolas, his wife died during childbirth. Severus Snape is now the potions master at Hogwarts along with his two friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Both of whom taught DADA, filling in for each other whenever one was ill. Bellatrix married Roldolphus Lestrange and her sister, Narcissa married her long time love Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoys had one son while the Lestranges had no children. Regulus Black, however, never settled down and continues to search for his beloved flower and 'his' child.

The Black brothers were currently cooped up in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius was sitting in a worn arm chair near the fire while his younger brother was passing the length of the room in agitation.

"Regulus, brother, come now. You need to stop looking. It's been almost fifteen years and they might not even be alive! Lily would've wanted you to live your life! I know Jenny from the pub is interested in you. Maybe you should give her a chance," coaxed Sirius as he stared at his brother in despair.

Regulus halted his pacing on the fifty-fifth time around to stare at his twin brother incredulously, "How could you say such a horrible thing!? Of course they are alive!"

"Look I'm sorry but you've been looking for years and you haven't found anything yet. Listen Albus has offered you a job as an Advisor for the Triwizard Tournament. Why don't you take him up on it and take a year off from Lily-Hunting? Please? I never see you anymore and I just want some brother time."

"I guess I have been spending most of my time searching for them," Regulus said thinking hard about this opportunity. No matter how hard everyone assured him that Lily's child wasn't at Hogwarts, he wasn't so certain.

"_Please_ Reg! Please just for one year. I miss having you around," begged Sirius.

"Fine I will, for you."

"YES! Thanks! You won't regret it I promise," cheered Sirius pulling a shocked Regulus into a tight hug, "Now we need to go _shopping_!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I said we do!"

_**10 MINUTES LATER IN DIAGON ALLY**_

"Still wondering, why shopping," questioned Regulus.

"Because I wanted to-" Sirius started to reply but then some lady in a hooded trench coat knocked him over, "Oops sorry miss. Wait- LILY?"

The woman's hood had fallen off when she fell with Sirius, revealing long luscious red hair, trimmed eyebrows, a button nose, full lips, and the one thing that had immediately caught Sirius's attention, big, striking emerald green eyes framed with thick eyelashes.

"Oh my dear lord, Sirius? Is that really you? Wow. Long time no see, but we can't talk right now," said Lily standing up, then reaching down to pull the man up and giving Regulus a shy smile.

"What? Why can't we catch up or meet up later if you're busy?" questioned Regulus as he stared at her.

"No we can't catch up because I'm leaving and not returning for awhile."

Then with a pop she disappeared from their lives once more, leaving the stunned brothers in her wake. Once the shock wore off some the brothers decided to go home until they left for Hogwarts, hoping to see her again. And maybe, just maybe, they will be able to talk to her for more than five seconds this time.


End file.
